Super Sonic
Super Sonic is a form Sonic the Hedgehog takes after obtaining all 7 Chaos Emeralds in the main Sonic game series . This power appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Sonic's Final Smash. When Sonic transforms, after saying "Now, I'll show you!", he gains the ability to fly around the stage at an incredible speed. The transformation lasts for about 15 seconds, and, while Sonic is transformed, he is completely invincible. Sonic can attack in this form by simply ramming into opponents; the faster it's going, the more damage is dealt. It is similar in function to Pikachu's Final Smash, Volt Tackle, except that it cannot go through platforms like Volt Tackle can, and has knockback and better control unlike Volt Tackle. Super Sonic can't KO himself when he reaches the edge of the screen, regardless of how far it is going, but if he turns back to normal while he's too far away to recover, he'll be penalized with a self destruct. If it is used when the section of the Bridge of Eldin is materializing the move will end instantly. This is also useful when Sonic is falling down from the platform. This prevents it from being KO'd as it can break his fall. Also, if it has stopped or is going too slow, it can't even go through a fall-through platform. Trophy Description Sonic's Final Smash. The Chaos Emeralds give energy to all living things, and Sonic's gathered all seven of them, then used their power to transform into Super Sonic. His abilities in this form far surpass his normal ones, and he is even able to fly. He uses a lot of energy in this form, so he can only remain in it for a short time. Origins Super Sonic debuted in Sonic The Hedgehog 2 after collecting 7 Chaos Emeralds. Chaos Emeralds are a recurring feature in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. In the final smash, the Chaos Emeralds can be seen briefly before Sonic turns into Super Sonic, and once he transforms back into Sonic. In the latter instance, the Chaos Emeralds fly off the screen, in 2-D. In the games, Sonic had to collect all 7 (6 in the first game therefore he could not transform) Chaos Emeralds in order for him to turn into Super Sonic. In the older games, the Chaos Emeralds were hidden in Special Stages and were treated as the easter egg/unlockable feature in the games (starting with Sonic the Hedgehog 3, other characters were capable of attaining Super forms such as Knuckles). Whilst in Super form, Sonic will act under the influence of the Invincibility and Speed-Up items, drastically increasing his speed and can destroy enemies merely by touch. However, because of his immense speed, the player could easily fall victim to pitfalls, the one thing he is still weak against. In addition, the Super form does not last for long as it consumes the player's Rings constantly, and thus must continue to grab Rings to maintain the state. Beginning with Sonic Adventure (excluding Sonic Shuffle), Super Sonic is only available for play in the final boss battles which required him to defeat a similarly-powered up major antagonist. Beginning with Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic is partnered up with other characters who have obtained a similar Super form. Trivia *In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles and Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Super Sonic's eyes were green. They were later changed to red when Sonic's new look had green eyes in his normal form. *The Final Smash's trophy states Super Sonic first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which means that it is one of the few Final Smashes that weren't created for ''Brawl'' (others include: Giga Bowser, Beast Ganon, PK Starstorm, etc.). Despite that, Super Sonic is the only trophy that states at the bottom of the screen that it appeared outside Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *It's worth noting that the Final Smash Trophy depicts Super Sonic with all head quills standing up. The only exceptions in the Sonic series were Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, and the Sonic Advance series. From Sonic Heroes onward, the raised quills return. When Sonic begins flying, his quills take the slanted angle that was depicted in the Sonic Adventure and Advance series. When he stops, his quills return to the raised position. *While Sonic is still Super Sonic, it is impossible for Sonic to be KO'd in any way. *One of the only forces in the game that can affect him is the Isaac assist trophy, and with correct timing, can cause him to self destruct if it pushes him away from the side when the final smash has, or has nearly ended, effectively meaning that he can't recover. *There is a glitch that can be used with Super Sonic on WarioWare, Inc. which starts with float around the side of the stage in the elevator part, then when the microgame starts Super Sonic will be under the main platform, then go to the middle. When the microgame ends, Super Sonic will be inside the main platform. *There is a glitch with Super Sonic that occurs on Green Hill Zone. If Super Sonic is used just before a part of the Green Hill Zone ramp comes back, Super Sonic will be able to move underneath the ground of Green Hill Zone in a ghost like fashion. So as long as he does not fully come back up from underneath the ground, Super Sonic will stay that way, until the end of his transformation. *Super Sonic is unaffected by bumpers. *The way Sonic appeared in the Subspace Emissary is quite simular to the usual way Super Sonic appears in (both appear near the end of the game to fight the final boss) External Links *Confirmation From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe Category:Final Smashes Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Final Smash Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Sonic Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks Category:Transformations